Keep Your Hands to Yourself
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Valentine's Day oneshot.


**A/N: Just a Valentine's Day oneshot...set during 2014 because it fits better post-season 1 than season 2. For anyone wondering what I'm working on, check the last paragraph of my bio page. I'll try to update it weekly.**

* * *

**February 2014**

"When you mentioned handcuffs, this isn't what I had in mind," Mike said, trying to twist his wrists out of the handcuffs, but his wrists were bound tightly behind his back.

_"Wanna arrest me today?" Paige asked, pressing her lips against his neck as she slapped a pair of handcuffs against his chest._

Paige lifted her handcuffed hands a few inches off the table before before setting them down again. "Not really what I had in mind either."

"You tricked me."

Paige laughed, "You had the opportunity to arrest me, but you traded your handcuffs for a sports coat, all so you could get a lap dance after lunch on Valentine's Day."

"Guilty," Mike confessed. Both he and Paige agreed to help Johnny out on a case. He wasn't entirely sure on all the details, but something about someone running a drug ring out of a strip club. Paige volunteered to go undercover as a dancer, and he was originally supposed to arrest her, but his jealousy got the best of him because the last thing he wanted was Paige giving someone else a lap dance. He understood that sometimes that could be part of her job and he could separate enough that it didn't interfere with their relationship. But it was another thing for him to actually have to see her giving another guy a lap dance.

"If you had arrested me, we'd be out of here by now."

"Where the hell is Johnny?" It made sense for them to come downtown with everyone else, but he and Paige had been sitting in this interrogation room for almost an hour. Normally, he wouldn't care. But it was Valentine's Day and they were both handcuffed. Definitely not what he had in mind for a romantic evening.

"I don't know, but Johnny's lucky he gave me a jacket after he arrested me," Paige said.

Mike cocked his head to the side, slowly looking Paige up and down, knowing exactly what she was wearing underneath her trench coat.. Even better, he knew just how smooth her skin was beneath the black lace. How she felt. How she tasted. "I kinda like what you have on. And how did you get sunglasses?"

"You're undressing me with your eyes," Paige accused, but her tone contained no malice. She leaned forward a little and tried to close her coat a little more, but the handcuffs prevented her from buttoning it. "Pervert."

"You're my girlfriend," Mike reminded her. "I think it's a problem if you're wearing_ that_ and I'm not turned on."

"Good point. You know, this would be a lot more fun if you were the only one handcuffed." Paige shrugged, letting her coat fall open a little more, giving him an eyeful.

"I'm not a fan of this whole look but don't touch thing." Paige drove him crazy earlier at the strip club. He was out of his mind with desire as she kept teasing him. Pushing him right to the edge, but being mindful that they were both undercover.

"You can touch later," Paige promised. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On what you got me for Valentine's Day."

Paige wasn't a hopeless romantic like he was. She didn't want an expensive piece of jewelry or dozens of roses, and honestly, all of that was so cliche he would never give his girlfriend something like that. Well, he hadn't since high school. He didn't care if Valentine's Day was a Hallmark holiday, it was a chance for him to show Paige how much she meant to him and he was going to take full advantage of it. Paige had been pestering him for details, but he wanted tonight to be a surprise. So far, all she knew was that he made dinner reservations. She didn't know where, but he agreed to give her the general vicinity of the restaurant when she said she wanted to get them a hotel room. Despite living together and working together as much as they did, it was nearly impossible for them to actually be alone together.

"That depends on how quickly we get out of here. I made reservations and if JOHNNY doesn't get us out of here, we might miss them."

"You bellowed, Mikey?" Johnny asked, walking into the interrogation room. "You don't think that keeping you in here is for your best interests?" He uncuffed Paige and she rubbed her wrist for a few seconds before punching him in the arm.

"I'm handcuffed in an interrogation room after helping you with your case. How does this help me?"

Paige made a move to grab the keys from Johnny and he held them up over his head so she couldn't reach.

"I swear to you Johnny, if you ruin tonight, I'm going to make sure no girl ever leaves with you at The Drop ever again," Paige threatened.

"I'm protecting you from yourself. I know you, Mikey. You probably have reservations at some little French bistro and you already slipped the waiter some extra cash. Maybe got a violin player or something."

Paige darted her eyes at him suspiciously and he shook his head. He had to admit, he would love to do something like that, but not for Valentine's Day. Maybe just some random Saturday night they were both free. He had reservations at small Italian restaurant on the water. He talked to the head chef earlier, made sure that Paige's favorite dessert which wasn't normally on the menu, was tonight. But he didn't arrange for a violin player.

"So there's not going to be a something sparkly in Paige's champagne glass?"

"What?" Mike exclaimed as Paige looked at him with panicked eyes. "No! I'm not proposing. Johnny, what the hell?"

He and Paige had barely been dating for three months. Marriage wasn't even in the back of his mind. Okay, well maybe he had thought about it a few times. But not seriously. It was more like a fleeting thought. That he wouldn't mind waking up next to Paige for the rest of their lives. Or that one day, some day - _far, far_ into the future - they could still be together. They wasn't some lingering summer romance that would fade before Memorial Day.

Now that he was thinking about it, he would propose tonight if he thought there was any chance she would say yes. But he knew Paige well enough to know he needed to take things slow and he nowhere near ready to get married. They both had their fair share of issues. Paige had commitment issues and he still needed to figure out how long he was willing to stay in LA when he wanted to make his way back to DC at some point in the near future.

"Keys, now," Paige demanded, holding out her hand.

Johnny narrowed his eyes at Mike and dropped the keys in Paige's outstretched hand, "I was protecting you."

"Get out," Mike ordered.

Johnny raised his hands in defeat, leaving him and Paige alone in the interrogation room.

Paige walked towards him and he could see her mind working a mile a minute, trying to figure out if there was any truth to Johnny's statement. If the reason for his secrecy about their plans had more to do with a secret proposal and not just wanting everything to be a surprise. If Johnny seriously got in Paige's head, he was going to strangle him. It had taken him weeks to convince her that his being into her had everything to do with her and not being lost. That his reasons for deciding to stay at Graceland had just as much to do with needing to stay in the field as they did with wanting to see where things would go with them.

The playful banter that was present earlier had morphed into an uncomfortable silence. Only they didn't do uncomfortable silences. They either did comfortable silences or they were too angry to speak. But this, this uncomfortable silence was something new. It hadn't been like this since he got out of the hospital and wasn't sure if she was going to tell the rest of the house he was investigating Briggs. One wrong move or word would've set her off, and he felt like that again. Only he hadn't done anything wrong this time. Mike watched Paige carefully, not sure what he could say to alleviate the tension. Paige stepped behind him, fumbling with the key as she undid his handcuffs.

"There, you're all free."

Mike rotated his wrists a few times, keeping his eyes trained in front of him instead of turning to face Paige. "We should probably get going if we're going to make our reservation. Or I could cancel if you're tired or..." his voice trailed off, trying to come up with an excuse that would give her a way out. Crowding Paige when she wanted space would only lead to disaster.

"He was just talking, right?" Paige quietly asked, moving in front of him so she was leaning against the table.

Mike reached for her hands, "I wouldn't spring something like that on you," he promised. "And I know, we're not there. Although the idea of getting you to promise to obey does have a certain appeal."

Laughing, Paige kicked him. "Don't even think about it." She tugged on his hands, motioning for him to stand up. "We should get out of here if we're going to make our reservation. I'm guessing wherever you made a reservation doesn't want me dressed in thigh highs and a bustier."

Mike placed his hands on the lapels of her jacket, "Probably not, but for the record, I'm perfectly okay with it." Paige rolled her eyes and he lightly brushed his lips over hers. Mike slid his hands down her arms, "Everything okay?" He didn't really want to have this conversation here. The room was wired and could be observed from the other side of the two-sided mirror, but he needed to make sure Paige was okay with everything. He didn't want her second guessing everything or misreading things because she was freaked out about the possibility of him proposing.

"Yes." Paige buttoned her jacket and cinched the belt.

He watched her carefully, searching her eyes for any indication that everything wasn't okay. That the perfect evening he planned was ruined because Johnny got some insane idea in his head.

Paige touched his chin, "I promise you, I'm fine. I'm going to kill Johnny later, but I'm fine. I love you and I trust you, but I swear, Mike, if we end up at some French bistro tonight, I reserve the right to run."

"No French bistro."

"Oh God, you'd probably love something like that though, wouldn't you? Does the idea of a bed covered in rose petals turn you on? Matching heart shaped tattoos?"

"I hate you."

Paige laughed, "I love you too. Maybe if you behave yourself tonight, we can talk about that for your birthday. It's coming up." Smiling brightly, she traced her fingertips along his jaw, before sliding her hand behind his neck to pull him closer. She pulled away at the last second and winked at him.

"Behave myself?" Mike slung his arm over her shoulders and led her out of the interrogation room. "I never promised anything about behaving myself," Mike whispered, well aware that several sets of eyes were on them as they headed towards the elevator. It wasn't a secret they were together, but they usually kept things professional when they were on the clock. But he had seen the way a few of the other agents eyes had lingered a little too long on Paige when she got arrested. The last thing Paige needed was for him to defend her honor, not when she was capable of putting any of those guys in their place if it came to that. But a friendly reminder that Paige was taken didn't hurt. "You promised me I could touch later."

"I did, didn't I? I also said something about wanting you handcuffed." Paige reached up, lightly running her fingers along his wrist for a few seconds, before loosely clasping her fingers around his.

Mike backed Paige against the wall of the elevator as the doors closed on them. "Later. Much later. And just so we're clear, the idea of a bed covered in rose petals doesn't turn me on. But you..." Mike's voice trailed off as he undid the belt on Paige's jacket, before unbuttoning it. He possessively ran his fingers along her throat, down her chest, noting how her breath hitched as his fingers trailed down her body. "...you turn me on."

THE END


End file.
